


True Colors

by HikariMat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat
Summary: His world was completely black and white until he found that person. The only problem was that they were a stupid Don Juan who only cared about women.
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Following the OP chronology, but in a universe where they only begin to see color when they find their soulmate.  
> Based on [Flaggermousseart's Color Soulmate AU ](https://flaggermousseart.tumblr.com/tagged/Colour-Soulmate-AU)

Sanji had always dreamt of the day he would finally see the colors.

He longed for the moment when his eyes met those of his special someone and they both realized they were made for each other.

The world was black and white, no fun at all. It was empty. It looked like it was just shrouded in darkness, without any light. It was no different from when he was trapped in that horrible Germa 66 castle.

Finding one’s soulmate was the condition for everything to change, wasn't it? He was a hopelessly romantic who went crazy for every woman who came to Baratie, always thinking it was finally time for him to see the beautiful colors that flooded that vast world.

He had been mistaken so many times, until that fateful day.

When Sanji saw her, his world became colorful.

Finally, he had found his soulmate and she was wonderful.

“You brought colors to my world, my beautiful lady!” He hummed excitedly, kneeling and handing a rose to the red-haired lady. So that beautiful color was orange? And how did he know simply from seeing? It was strange and wonderful! Perfect! Beautiful! “From the moment I saw you, I knew you were my soulmate.”

“It must be a mistake, because it’s been a while since I see colors.” The redhead said. In the future he would find out that her name was Nami.

“Oh, my goddess! Some people start to see before their soulmate does, it’s completely normal! I'm sure we’re meant to be.” Sanji insisted on that story, even though he knew it didn't work that way, but there was no other good enough explanation for that strange phenomenon anyway, so maybe that possibility did exist...

Nami didn’t know what else to say. The redhead's soulmate was sitting right next to her, so it was obviously not that blond creep. Luffy maybe? Probably not, if it was he’d already be making a scandal for seeing colors. So there was only one left ...

Sanji didn't notice, but next to that beautiful lady, a guy with strangely green hair was staring at him, as if there was something on his face.

“Zoro?” Nami called, realizing that the tanned man was in a very atypical trance state for him. She smiled, already understanding exactly what was going on. So it was really Zoro... “Zoro?” She insisted, finally pulling him out of his trance.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Zoro protested indignantly. Of all the people, just that stupid guy? He looked like a damn gazelle! Jumping around and flirting stupidly with every woman he talked to. And people they asked why he didn't believe in this color bullshit.

Nami and Usopp laughed.

_When you meet your soulmate, your world gets colored._

At least that was what they said.

Zoro always thought that was the most ridiculous thing in the world. It wasn't damn fate, or an invisible force that would tell him who to love, he didn't even know if he could ever feel love or any of this romantic bullshit.

Love and Roronoa Zoro didn't match.

And he was so different from that guy.

That guy made him feel so weird ...

He denied that he felt anything related to that asshole with all his might, be it friendship, rivalry, companionship or even that forbidden l word that was totally out of the question.

Sanji brought color into his world, even though he strongly denied seeing any color.

Nami insisted that being someone's soulmate didn't exactly mean loving that person romantically, that they might simply be destined to meet as friends, rivals...

It was so simple. It should be.

But it wasn’t.

You meet your soulmate and begin to see colors, you begin to love that person and that's it, happy ending.

But it wasn’t.

Sanji was obnoxious. There was no place for Zoro in that stupid blond's world.

And that hurt.

Zoro hated having that kind of feeling. He hated to feel that he wanted to belong to the blond's world and to realize that there was no room for him.

It was so much easier when his vision was completely black and white, he wanted to get back to the point before meeting that arrogant bastard. Maybe joining Luffy on his journey hadn’t been one of his brightest ideas.

Billions of people in the world and the one destined for him have to be just a complete Don Juan who only cared about women? Very good, destiny. Awesome.

“Tch. As if I believe in this shit fate.” Zoro muttered, looking at Sanji’s back who was cooking some stupid dessert for his stupid mellorines. Why did he have that idiotic habit of staying in the kitchen watching the idiot cook anyway?

“Hey, you useless swordsman, since you're muttering to yourself and doing nothing, go to the pantry and get me the cinnamon jar.” Sanji ordered and strangely, Zoro got up and walked to the pantry, obeying that unkind request. As if that asshole's words had any effect on his actions... Or maybe he was just trying to help? Not that it mattered.

“There are thousands of jars here, ero-kokku, which one is it?” Zoro grunted irritated. Couldn't Sanji just write names on those damn things?

“The blue one!”

“Okay...”

It was so natural. So automatic. Just one color. Just the name of a color. He touched the pot until he realized what he was doing and reality hit his face again. Zoro blushed.

“I told you I don't see those damn colors! Blue means nothing to me!” He said annoyed, lying in the worst way possible. And it had to be blue... The color that was so beautiful, so important to him. The color of the sky, the color of the sea and especially, the color of...

“I don't see colors either. It's just what the people in the market called it.” Sanji was a terrible liar too. At least when he was lying to the swordsman. And he was as flushed as Zoro. Among all people, why it had to be the marimo? “It's the one with the spirals on the label.”

“Whatever.”

Their stubbornness and stupidity were truly amazing.

Nami and Usopp simply couldn't understand the reason for so much denial. It was so obvious...

“Soulmate is the ideal person for another, like a close friend or romantic partner.”

When Robin joined the crew, she began to say non-sense like that and it was as annoying as when Nami and Usopp insisted on talking about this. Why did they insist on that story? He could see no color. Period.

Besides, Sanji didn't fit into any of those categories. He was just the womanizing cook and the maximum contact they had was those endless fights and unreasonable discussions that always ended in exchanges of kicks and cuts.

The was no way in hell that idiot was ideal for Zoro! In no world, universe or life would Sanji be his destined person, especially since he didn't believe in that shit!

Or at least that was what Zoro insisted with all his might.

That was what he wanted to believe in.

Sanji's train of thought was basically the same.

Zoro was obnoxious. Hateful. The kind of guy that he always itching to kick just by looking at his ugly mug.

It had been a shock when he found out that Usopp was Nami's soulmate. An even bigger shock when I learned that Luffy couldn’t see colors yet. The only one left was the inconsequential swordsman.

And he was definitely not his soulmate.

Or maybe...

That would explain his overreaction when he saw him being cut in half by Mihawk. He would explain his actions at Arlong Park and why he was so worried about the marimo that he even stopped paying attention to his opponent to worry about the other, to protect him.

No, definitely not. Anyone but the marimo.

It was probably someone who was coincidently in Baratie that day…

Who was trying to fool? Himself? How ridiculous, it was pathetic.

Sanji wasn't dumb, and he really didn't have to be a genius to know who his soulmate was, he just didn't want to admit it.

Everything seemed so easy before Zoro...

Maybe joining the crew really hadn’t been the best idea.

That idiot wasn't ideal for Sanji, for fucks sake! In no world, universe, or life would Zoro be his soulmate, especially since he couldn't see the marimo with romantic eyes!

Or at least that was what Sanji insisted with all his might.

That was what he wanted to believe.

The truth is that they loved each other.

They didn't know if it was because of fate or all that they’ve been through together, they just did. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

_If I pretend the world is still black and white, then everything will be fine. No need to touch the subject anymore._

They were two idiots who even had similar ingenious ideas. Denying a feeling that was present and so intense, just out of pride, perhaps, was one of the most cowardly ways of living.

Zoro knew that. Sanji too.

_Soulmate does not mean love. Many relationships between soulmates are not romantic nor sexual._

They knew that very well, since they were kids when they were taught about the colors. Even so, they denied that feeling. It would be easier if that were their case. Friendship would be much easier than love. Love sucked. Zoro hated that feeling.

"Hey..." And he hated even more that idiot that made him feel that damn feeling. That idiot who was approaching him so casually, handing him a bottle of sake, as if it were already a routine between them... And it really was. Being by Sanji's side strangely made him feel good.

“Hey ...” Zoro replied. He could no longer relax alone on this sky island after all the shit that had happened. He just wanted to look up at the sky...But yes, he had to admit that drinking was a great idea, sometimes even Sanji did something right.

Sanji was covered by sunlight and he looked so handsome. His hair shone against the sun rays, that golden hair so bright, so beautiful, it seemed so soft… The cigarette at the corner of his lips produced a smoke that was gray, just like his world before Sanji. The colors he saw were not that vivid yet, but they were already so beautiful... And Sanji was so beautiful ...

“Tch.”

Sanji heard the grunt and just smiled slightly. He laid beside Zoro, staring at the sky as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, when in fact the most interesting thing was to be in the presence of that annoying marimo. Just being there, silent, listening to his own heart beating fast and out of control, like it was going to explode at any moment.

He felt like being by Zoro's side was a preview of how it would feel to find All Blue. Maybe it was a shallow, empty thought, but the marimo was his All Blue... or All Green? Whatever. What a stupid joke, he hated his mind that kept thinking about idiotic things related to that idiot.

Why couldn't life just be a little simpler?

You meet your soulmate, begin to see colors, begin to love this person and that's it, happy ending.

Life was simple, accepting that harrowing feeling wasn't.

“I hate that word. _Soulmate_. It's complete bullshit.” Zoro said suddenly, catching Sanji’s attention who was distracted, smoking.

“Yeah I know...” What could he say? He knew his was Zoro and he hated it, so it only made things more complicated. Life was really shitty. "Maybe it's possible for one person to have only two soulmates?"

And why was he prolonging the subject then? Sanji didn't even believe there could be someone else for him, it was Zoro and just him, no one else.

“I hate the idea that unknown major forces decide my destiny. I make my own destiny, it's not the damn stupid legend that will choose the person I'm going to love or whatever.”

"You know that-" Sanji tried to argue the same shit everyone else argued.

“That soulmate does not necessarily mean love? Do you really believe that?” Zoro was angry, very angry, and didn't seem to want to hide it.

“Perhaps...”

Why was he being so elusive when they finally touched the subject? Why didn't they talk about it normally as civilized people and solve that annoying matter? What the hell!

Zoro fell silent again, leaving Sanji distressed.

Why did that asshole open his mouth if he wasn't planning on actually finishing that conversation?

Stupid seaweed.

"You don't believe this is our case." Zoro said out of nowhere after a quiet time.

“What?” Sanji was surprised. The cigarette fell from his lips, he really didn't expect that, not from Zoro. The marimo taking some initiative on this? That was new.

"Who do you think you’re fooling with this _I can't see colors_ bullshit?"

“And you? Nami-san told me how you looked at me when we first met!”

“Huh? What does this have to do with anything? You were acting like the typical moron you are, I was just surprised to know that such a stupid and obnoxious guy like you existed!”

“You're lying!”

“As if!”

They went silent again, flushed, panting, angry and still staring at each other because they were too proud to look away and get away from it. Why did they have to touch that damn sensitive subject?

“This tank top of yours... It’s blue. It’s decent looking. And it is not only the shape, but also the color of your hair that reminds me of marimo...” Sanji gave the opening, after all, why prolong this? Everyone was happy with their soulmates by their side, there was no reason for just the two of them to be in that weird mood for all eternity.

Besides, he loved Zoro. He didn't know if it was because of fate, of soulmate or whatever, he just loved. Was that forbidden? Was that feeling wrong?

“I knew it...” Enough of that childish antic of denying feelings.

Zoro moved until he was above the blond, looking down on him lying on the grass. His hands gripped Sanji's arms, sliding his fingers to Sanji’s wrists and holding them above his head. He heard a gasp escaping the blond's lips, encouraging him to continue, giving permission, saying it was alright.

Sanji's heart sped up with just that light touch on his wrists. Zoro above his body seemed so stubborn, so convinced that it was right. Just being touched that way made him feel different... Complete... He had never felt that way with women’s delicate touches. It was different from when they fought too, he could feel the desire in the air. Like an electric current passed through them as they held hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I hate this damn soulmate thing! My life won't be based on this shit! If I want something, I will achieve with my own strength. Not by an invisible force that will choose for me, that will make me have this thing... Or person... It is I myself that will be able to conquer this person and that’s it. I decide who's going to be my soulmate and if I'll even have one.”

After that, Sanji would have to play dumb to say he didn’t get it. His expression was surprised, even though he fought himself hard not to show it. He wanted more. He squeezed Zoro's hand, stroking the rough skin with the tip of his thumb. It was so good to touch him.

“Kokku I... I mean... Even though this damn world has decided that you are my soulmate, I also decided that you are the one I want by my side and that I will conquer you on my own merits, not for being my destiny... our destiny. It’s you that I l-” Zoro bit his lower lip, feeling his whole face heat up even more. It was so embarassing. He just wanted to bury himself in a hole and never have to face Sanji again.

“Love.” Sanji finished his sentence and received a nod and a little smile in response. Smiles from Zoro were kind of rare, but it was so perfect, it looked so nice on that manly face.

“Wanna try?” The swordsman asked, still looking a little unsure. He bent lower, pinning Sanji’s body down with his own, and holding their breaths close together, as if to kiss him, then closed his eyes and waited.

Sanji didn't answer, just pressed their lips together in a delicate and brief touch, it didn't last more than a few seconds until they separated and faced each other.

“So?” Zoro was still unsure.

“Strange...” Sanji replied, as flushed as Zoro, even his ears shone in a red tone that Zoro thought was beautiful.

“Yeah...” That made Zoro misinterpret the situation. He got off the blonde, sat down next to him and scratched the back of his neck, looking away, confused and not really knowing how he was supposed to act after that. Sanji thought it was strange, so did he, but there was something more... something besides strangeness. This was not just friendship, definitely not.

While he was distracted, the blonde got up and sat down next him. Sanji pulled him by the tank top, until his lips were glued together again, in kiss that lasted a little longer, but that was still just a simple and quick touch. When they moved away, their hearts were racing and the strangeness seemed to have lessened. It was good.

“It's really... Strange...” It was Zoro's turn to say.

“Yes...” And the blonds to agree, smiling silly.

_When you accept your soulmate, you can see the true colors of the world shine brightly like a beautiful rainbow._

“I want to see... The true colors of the world.” Sanji asked. It was his dream since he was a child and that man, the love of his life, was the only one who could show them to him. He wanted to give himself body and soul to Zoro. Be his and have him only for himself. Together as one.

“Then I will show you.” Zoro smiled. Damn that perfect smile.

The atmosphere seemed much less heavy. The eyes were fixed on each other’s, the distance that separated the lips didn’t take long to be broken and they kissed again. They closed their eyes and enjoyed that wonderful touch. More intensely, deeply.

Tongues sought each other boldly, desperate for more contact, for connection. Sanji's hand held the back of Zoro's neck, pressing his fingers into his short hair, while the swordsman’s hands tightened on his arms. Sanji dropped him back on the floor, this time standing on top and pressing his own lithe body against the larger one.

He heard a delicious moan escaping Zoro's lips in the midst of the kiss that became more intense, encouraging him to keep exploring that warm mouth. And Zoro was hot. Not only his mouth and tongue, his whole body seemed to be on fire. When they moved away, both of them were breathless and not surprisingly horny.

“Zoro ...” Sanji called, needy. His whole body was hot, and he clearly wouldn't be satisfied with just kissing. He wanted more, much more... To express their love in the purest, most beautiful, intense forms and also in the most impure, indecent and dirty forms that existed, after all, he was a complete pervert and was proud of that title, which the marimo himself had assigned him.

“Sanji...” Zoro replied, making the blonde feel that he could have an orgasm just hearing his name leaving those lips. For the first time. Finally. His cock throbbed and he really thought he would orgasm at that moment. Even though he didn't, his boxer was already quite damp from the pre-cum that dripped, making him even more horny when he noticed.

“My name...” He was so ridiculously happy.

“Shut up.” Zoro looked away, embarrassed. Sanji was a complete idiot. Zoro's erection throbbed and only got worse when he felt Sanji's rubbing against his. He crazily wanted to have Sanji, go to bed with him, to fuck or to _make love_ , as the blonde would certainly stupidly call it. Only with Sanji, the only one who made him arouse strange feelings and... Desires... His underwear was as wet as the blond's, making him slide much more easily as they rutted intensely, needing those touches.

Other kisses followed. Much longer, intense kisses. The fourth, fifth, sixth... Hundreds of them... Until they could no longer hold back. They moved away from each other, or they would end up having sex right there. When they opened their eyes, the colors they were seeing were much more intense and clear than before. They had given themselves over to that love, accepted fate, chosen each other.

Zoro began to realize that the blue of his tank top, the sky, the sea and, especially, Sanji's eyes, were all in different shades. The most beautiful, without a doubt, was the tone of those eyes so expressive, so beautiful, so perfect. Had he become stupid hopelessly romantic too?

“They’re green...” Sanji said, taking Zoro out of the trance from admiring the blond's eyes.

“What?” Zoro asked, confused.

“Your eyes...”

“No, they are brown.”

“Yes, but... In the sun, they kinda turn green.” It was a detail that maybe wasn’t important, but before he couldn’t notice this, he didn’t have enough skills to differentiate the light brown tone from the greenish that it became when illuminated by sunlight.

“I didn't know... Yours are different from the other kinds of blue.” More beautiful, that’s what Zoro meant. “Your hair too, it shines a lot. Also, your lips are pinker than usual.”

“That's because... We keep kissing each other...” Sanji said, embarrassed. He felt Zoro's warm hand touching his face, the tip of his finger sliding over his lips, then he put the tip of his tongue out and that drove the swordsman crazy.

He couldn't take it any longer. So they quickly looked for a place on that sky island where no one would find them and gave themselves to that wonderful love.

They made love first. Once, twice, three times. Then, they had sex afterwards. And at last, they fucked hard. In all known and unknown positions. Sanji really did live up to the nickname ero-kokku, but apparently from then on he would have to start calling Zoro ero-marimo. Sanji honestly never thought it would be this good, especially since it was their first time.

Maybe having a soul mate wasn’t so bad...

Even if his destined person was the most annoying person in the world.

Or maybe it was all just true love.

They just loved each other.

Zoro would always be Sanji's only love.

And Sanji would always be Zoro's only love.


End file.
